


Gatto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una double-drabble mancata su Holmes e Watson.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt: Pops Rock and Coke- Green Day





	1. Chapter 1

Gatto  
  
  
  


Sarò lì per te. I’ll be there for you.

 

“Lei è geloso come un gatto, Holmes” si lamentò Watson. Afferrò la tenda e la tirò di lato, la luce illuminò la stanza. Si sentì il grido di Holmes che gattonò dietro la poltrona. Watson si sportò verso l’altra finestra e tirò anche l’altra tenda.

“Piano, con delicatezza” si lamentò Holmes.

“In realtà a lei piace Irene perché siete della stessa razza di felini” borbottò il dottore. I capelli arruffati ricadevano sul viso abbronzato e grigiastro di Sherlock, le sopracciglia folte erano piegate verso il basso e le iridi castane erano liquide.

“Sa che le cose che beve portano allucinazioni, vero? Le verranno davvero gli occhi di un micio” ringhiò. Holmes allungò la mano, tastò sul divano e prese la pipa. Se la portò alle labbra, mise la mano in tasca e prese il contenitore dei fiammiferi, lo aprì e ne tirò fuori uno. Lo accese e lo mise dentro la pipa, dove c’era il tabacco.

“I gatti sono creature affascinanti, ma mal si addicono a colei che ha la forza di spezzare le noci con le mani” rispose.

-Ben si accosta a me, invece. Voi siete il mio cane, come io sono il vostro gatto- pensò.

 


	2. La finzione di Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes e Watson discutono su Mary. Drabble impefetta.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II°:  
> Prompt: Finzione

La finzione di Mary

"A mio parere quello che mi ha detto Mary è una bugia. E’ affascinante che un bambino di otto anni menta sulla sua età” disse Holmes. Aprì la bottiglia di vino e verso il liquido scuro nel bicchiere.

“Charlie ha sette anni” rispose secco Watson. Accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò contro lo schienale della poltrona.

“O è il bambino che mente o l’istitutrice” rispose Holmes. 

Watson chiuse gli occhi, sospirò e si massaggiò le tempie.

“In fondo, quale donna non bugiarda direbbe che le vanno bene i miei regali di nozze?” domandò Holmes. Si avvicinò il bicchiere alle narici e inspirò.

< Il vino dell’anno della cometa > pensò. 

Watson alzò e abbassò il bastone, sbuffando.

“E lei che costringerà Mary a fingere se ci regalerà degli orribili centrini di pizzo” si lamentò. 

Holmes si leccò le labbra, socchiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

“Centrini… di pizzo, umh” mugolò.

_ Watson ansimò, il corpetto di pizzo gli stringeva il petto sudato.  _ _ _

_ Holmes lo slacciò aprendolo, sulla pelle si erano create delle fossette vermiglie, che seguivano la forma del ricamo, il sudore gli imperlava la pelle e i capezzoli turgidi erano sporti in fuori. _

__

Holmes si leccò le labbra. 

Watson sbatté il piede per terra, sciogliendo le gambe.

“Holmes” ringhiò.

“Pizzo” ripete Holmes. Chiuse gli occhi e finì il contenuto del bicchiere. 

Watson si calò il cappello, mettendo in ombra la metà superiore del suo viso, e si alzò.

“La sua depravazione non ha limiti?” chiese.

“No” rispose secco Holmes.


	3. La nonnina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes è convinto che Mrs. Hudson voglia avvelenarlo. Drabble imperfetta.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Avvelenamento

La nonnina

 

Watson prese la boccetta, inspirò e sollevò il labbro superiore verso sinistra. Si piegò e gettò il contenuto sopra il fuoco del camino, spegnendolo.

“Datemi lavoro! Datemi problemi” implorò Holmes gattonando fino alle gambe di Watson. La porta si aprì con un tonfo, Sherlock si voltò e vide le gambe di Mrs. Hudson.

“Tè, mister Holmes?” domandò. Si piegò porgendo un vassoio argentato.

“C’è del veleno, nonnina?” chiese Holmes. Si sporse e prese una tazzina di tè, guardandola con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Le morirà avvelenato per le cose che beve già di suo” ringhiò la donna. Watson avanzò zoppicando, conficcò il bastone nel pavimento e si piegò.

“Si alzi” disse. Gli porse la mano, Sherlock la afferrò con una mano e John lo issò in piedi.

“La nonnina vuole il mio avvelenamento” si lamentò Holmes.

 


	4. Blackwood, il maledetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Post-1° film]. Drabble imperfetta.  
> Sherlock e Watson parlano di Blackwood.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Blackwood  
> Prompt: Maledizione

Blackwood, il maledetto

 

“Blackwood non è realmente in grado di maledire altri. In compenso è stato una maledizione per la sua famiglia e per tutta Londra” disse Holmes.

“Si è maledetto da solo, vista la sua morte” rispose Watson. Si tolse il cappello a bombetta, si piegò e lo appoggiò sul tavolo. Si strinse la cravatta e vide Sherlock giocherellare con le bretelle.

“Non era _illuminato_. Al contrario di me, anche se mi dolgo per la mia povera coda bianca da coniglio sporcata” disse ironico quest’ultimo. Watson ridacchiò e sentì Holmes fare lo stesso.

“Veda piuttosto di non farsi contagiare dalla maledizione, oggi deve vincere ai combattimenti”. S’intromise Watson. Holmes si grattò la barba rada e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Le punto la solita scommessa?” domandò.

“Certamente” rispose John.

 


	5. Il delirio di Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson guarda Holmes in preda alla febbre e al delirio, durante il primo film, dopo essere stato dimesso dall'ospedale. Drabble imperfetta.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Febbre.

Il delirio di Holmes

Watson si sedette accanto a Holmes, lo guardò ansimare. 

Sherlock teneva gli occhi chiusi, ansimava, il petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare, sulla pelle ingrigita scendevano le gocce di sudore. Le ossa premevano contro la pelle, le braccia erano esili e scosse da spasmi.

“Sono il suo dottore, il suo amico, ma non riesco a guarirlo” pensò. Strinse le labbra, chinò il capo e strinse il bastone.

“Mi chiedo cosa abbia fatto. Tutte le pareti, soprattutto il pavimento, sono ricoperte di simboli satanici” disse Irene. Osservò Watson detergere la fronte di Holmes con un fazzolettino e si mise una ciocca ondulata dietro l’orecchio.

“Lei si riposi, penso io a lui” disse. Si avvicinò a Watson e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “E’ solo febbre”. Aggiunse. 

Watson si passò l’indice sopra i baffi e chinò il capo, chiudendo gli occhi.

_ “E’ un soldato decorato, forte, coraggioso, nato per essere un uomo d’azione. Ordinato, ma dedito al gioco d’azzardo” disse Holmes. _

_ _

Watson si morse l’interno guancia, sentì l’altro mugolare nel senno e strinse i pugni sul bastone.

_ “Il suo bastone è in raro legno serpente africano. Questo mi dice molto di lei” spiegò Holmes. _

_ _

“Mi chiedo come faccia a dedurre sempre tutto, tranne quanto il suo corpo può reggere” borbottò Watson.

“Dottore, lo sa, è questo il problema” rispose Adler.


End file.
